comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Modi (Earth-39)
Modi is an Aesir, being the son of Thor, who travels the Nine Realms seeking adventure. History Pregnancy The events surrounding Modi's birth were established in history as some of the most chaotic weeks in the entirety of the history of the nine realms. Modi and his twin brother, Magni, were conceived during a feast to initiate peace between the Jotunns and the Aesir, when Jarnsaxa, a high-ranked politician in Jotunheim, and Thor, the God of Thunder, met on a balcony in the Feast Halls of Asgard. After a night together, the two decided for the sake of the peace treaty it was best that they didn't see each other casually, and didn't tell anyone about that night. However, several weeks later Jarnsaxa discovered she was pregnant, and felt she needed to tell Thor. Although at first they both feared the Jotunns would overreact, Thor decided it was best to tell his father, Odin. The All-Father suggested they see Frigg, his wife at the time, who had been titled the God of Marriage and Motherhood. Frigg used her powers to 'predict' the babies. She saw a child who was strong and used brute force, and a child who was angry and used weapons. Heimdall, the Keeper of the Bifrost, heard the conversation, and felt obliged to inform the Jotunn leaders. The leaders didn't take too kindly to the idea of a half-breed and had Jarnsaxa put on death's row. Moments before her head was going to be sliced off, Thor came to her rescue, by blasting the executioner with lightning. He then took Jarnsaxa with him, to get her someplace safe. What Thor hadn't considered was that his actions would be seen as a war cry. The Jotunns, without any thought about Thor's paternal instincts, took it as Asgard breaking their peace treaty. While Thor and Jarnsaxa took refuge in Svartalfar, the Jotunns prepared their greatest warriors for an attack on Asgard. Heimdall saw this, and told Odin, who had his own forces prepare to protect the city. Odin found Thor and Jarnsaxa, and invited them to take refuge in Asgard. They took up the offer, and hid in a refuge shelter built by Odin about a kilometre below the surface. They were safe when the Jotunns mounted their attack, and killed several dozen people on their way to Odin's palace. The Jotunns managed to find and break into the underground refuge. Thor was unable to use his lightning so far underground, but managed to find a gun, and shot the Jotunns dead. The stress of the situation caused Jarnsaxa to go into labour, despite it being almost a month early. Thor managed to get Jarnsaxa out of the hiding place and to the Bifrost to try and get to Midgard. However, the Jotunns damaged the control panels before they stepped into the Bifrost, and they ended up in Muspelheim. Jarnsaxa gave birth hours later, and they named the children 'Modi' and 'Magni', meaning 'angry' and 'strong', respectively. They lived in Muspelheim for several weeks, while the Jotunns and the Aesir went to war. However, when news of the babies spread to Jotunnheim, the general public realised what the war was about, and protested the war. They overthrew the government and exiled the Jotunns siding with the war to Niflheim, and titled them Hrimpursar, meaning Frost Giants, for their ice-cold hearts. The Aesir pushed the attackers off once their forces were weakened, and sent them to Niflheim as well. Thor and Jarnsaxa returned to their respective realms, with Jarnsaxa asking Thor to take care of the children, as she felt she wasn't meant to raise children. Although reluctant, Thor agreed. When Thor and his twin children returned to Asgard, they came to be seen as a sign of hope, especially with large portions of Asgard in ruins and people homeless. Anger of a Good Man As Modi was growing up, it was evident that Frigg's visions were accurate, as Modi was a very angry child. He was constantly yelling at people and bursting out into blind rage for little to no reason. When he got to the age of 200 and was still angered easily, Odin took it under his responsibilities to try and give him the treatment he needs. He chose to teach Modi how to use weapons initially, believing it would help him take out his anger through controlled violence. He used all sorts of weapons, such as swords, maces and guns. It worked to a degree, but Modi still had outbreaks of anger, just less easily induced. Because of this, Odin decided to continue training Modi, this time in the art of combat. By the time Modi was 850, he was a great fighter, and was secretly using the Bifrost to travel to Niflheim, where he would take on Hrimpursar. This worked, and Modi become practically anger-free in his everyday life. He became less of an outcast, but his occasional flair-ups still caused people to reject him. Given his amazing progress, Thor decided to give his son a gift. He gave him the gun that he had used to protect Jarnsaxa when she was pregnant with Modi. He took this gift with pride and used it to help relieve his anger. Although he made sure to only ever use it against those who absolutely deserved to be killed, a rule which he had followed with his other weapons. This helped him to gain a position in the Asgardian defence squad, which patrolled the wall surrounding the Aesir City, trying their best to keep threats out. One night, while patrolling the wall, he noticed figures moving among the rocks below, and alerted the other guards. They investigated to find Frost Giants, who they engaged in battle. These were powerful Frost Giants, and even for Modi proved to be powerful. Modi's inability to do much damage to them made him angry, and his rage slowly built throughout the battle, until two of his comrades had their heads cut off. At this point, his anger hit new heights, and his body erupted into flames which, despite them not actually being made of frost/ice, melted the faces of the Frost Giants completely. Although he stopped them from attacking the city, Modi's comrades still stared at him in horror and ran away, leaving him by himself, feeling more like a freak than ever. God of Anger Due to the controversy surrounding Modi's newfound power, Odin locked Modi in one of the Aesir Palace's towers, despite feeling terrible about doing it, to keep him isolated until the nature of his powers could be assessed. However, Modi was somewhat happy about being locked away, as he terrified of himself, and didn't want anyone to be hurt because he lost control again. His father visited him every day, and made sure to tell Modi every time that he wasn't a freak, and that he went through the same thing when his storm-manipulating abilities manifested. This comforted Modi, as he knew his father had full control of his powers, and realised he'd be able to gain control too. The intention behind locking Modi in the tower was to keep him away from the public so they'd be safe, but a rumour spread that Odin himself feared his grandson's power, and that's why he was locked away. Worried by the thought that the Allfather himself was scared of his power, the public opinion of Modi plummeted, and the title 'God of Anger' became the commonplace way of referring to him. This infuriated Thor, who knew his son was more than his temper, and tried to convince people Modi was a good person, who was merely going through a troubling time, but fear got the better of the Aesir, and they continued to hate the 'God of Anger'. In the months that followed, Modi had a number of breakouts of fire, caused by various minor nuisances that set off his temper (including, at one point, a fly that wouldn't leave him alone). He used the limited objects available to him to practise his combat skills, such as using nuts and small chips of stone from the walls to practise his aim, flicking them out the window to hit people in the streets. This led to him learning how to use his powers, as he began using bursts of fire to launch the objects. Once he gained control of the small bursts of fire, he began creating bigger ones, and then as he gained control he kept making bigger and bigger bursts of fire. Eventually, the amount of fire he could control was too much to contain in the room, and so he began directing it out the window and around the tower, creating all kinds of magnificent displays that lit up the night sky. During this time, his hair also slowly turned white, which he at first hated, but came to like as he felt it suited him better than his previously darker hair. Some of the Aesir saw this as a good sign that Modi had control of his power, and when the anti-Modi hype had died down some, Odin released him from the tower. However, Modi chose to stay in the palace most of the time, as the majority of Asgard still feared him, and he didn't want to accidentally make things worse. He began training with his grandfather once again, this time to learn how to control his powers. Although Modi had come a long way, Odin still felt it necessary for him to train every day, so that the fire would become like an extension of Modi's body, like how Thor's use of lightning flows with his body movements, almost like it's part of him. This training also helped Modi come to terms with himself, not just his powers, and he found himself slowly becoming immune to the hatred he received, as he knew none of it was true, and that he wasn't the God of Anger, he was something greater than that. God of the Inferno In the year 1781, when Modi was 862, members of the Aesir began having nightmares of dark beings attacking them. Realising the nightmares were too widespread and vivid to be a coincidence, Modi's great-grandmother, Nott, the Goddess of Night, was summoned from her retirement beyond the Aesir city. She explored the dreams of several of the victims, and using Modi's powerful energy signature as an anchor, was able to pull one of the dark beings out of the dream into the physical plane. Odin trapped the dark entity in an hourglass, and began to question its intentions. The entity refused to speak, which infuriated Modi. After a while, his anger reached a tipping point and, still not having complete control of his powers, he began to flame. The entity was terrified by Modi's fire, and begged to not be hurt. Quickly figuring that Modi's fire had some mystical property that scared the being, Odin asked Modi to hold a flame with which to threaten the being for information. After a little more time spent interrogating it, the being revealed that it was a Vision Crawler, a primordial being that is forced into different forms and roles as part of people's visions. Its current form was an abstract representation of the danger soon to face Asgard. Upon further interrogation, they learnt that the Vision Crawler was tasked with scaring the Aesir, to incite a war with 'the Darkness'. Those present for the interrogation quickly realised this was in reference to the Svartalfar, also known as the Dark Elves, that reside in the realm of Svartalfheim. Odin released the Vision Crawler, and Nott took it back into the dream realm. To combat the inevitable war with the Dark Elves, Odin began to assemble the greatest warriors of the Aesir to form an elite squad that would travel to Svartalfheim and take out as many Svartalfar as possible. This consisted of Thor, Balder, Vidar, Ty, and controversially, Modi. Heimdall opened the Bifrost passageway for them, and they travelled to Svartalfheim. Modi was unsure about his grandfather's decision to send him, but trusted his wisdom and that he did have a place on the team. The five gods split into two teams, with Thor, Modi and Balder grouping together. They traversed the mountainous realm in search of Dark Elves, but after hours of searching didn't come across anything. Ragnarok Search for the Miracle Levi, Son of Odin Powers & Abilities Super Form: '''As an Aesir, Modi has a body that is much stronger, despite the apparent physical appearance of a human. He is much stronger, faster and more agile than any human. '''Pyrokinesis: Like a number of Aesir, including his father, Modi's desires and emotions triggered the manifestation of his 'true self', in his case his anger generated pyrokinetic abilities. It puts strain on his heart, so he refrains from using this power to a large extent, but fires small projectiles and lights objects without any strain. Weapons Expert: '''Modi has an incredible skill with weapons. His grandfather, Odin, taught him to control his anger with weapons, and using them helps him to focus and get over his anger. '''Expert Combatant: Another trick Odin taught him, he learnt physical combat skills to control his anger, which he now uses in his search for big adventures. Trivia *The general appearance of Modi has a number of hidden meanings behind it, reflecting different aspects of Modi's life. The use of Dante from Devil May Cry was because he has the general appearance of the Modi I imagined. *Modi will be a featured character in my new series, Victor Over Ragnarok. Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Single Characters Category:Bisexual Characters